Marvel Super Heroes: The Animated Series
Marvel Super Heroes: The Animated Series is cartoon animated series based on the characters from Marvel Comics, the series airs on Disney XD in early 2019. Synopsis When evil villains and threats start threaten the Earth, the super heroes of the Marvel Universe quickly banded together to battle those threats. Cast & Characters * Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America * Matthew Mercer - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Dave Boat - Thor Odinson, * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Max Modell, * Steven Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, * Dee Bradley Baker - Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler, Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard, * Kevin Michael Richardson - * Grey Griffin - * Tom Kenny - * Nika Futterman - Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow, Gamora * Colleen Villard - Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Wally Wingert - Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man (I)/Yellowjacket * Jim Ward - Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, * Nolan North - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, * Stephanie Lemelin - * Tom Kane - Erik Lehnsherr/MAgneto, * Vanessa Marshall - * Maurice LaMarche - * James C. Mathis III - T'Challa/Black Panther * Phil LaMarr - * Ashley Johnson - * Greg Cipes - * John Kassir - Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Josh Keaton - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Robin Atkin Downes - Helmut Baron Zemo, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, * James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Storm/Human Torch, * Zelda Williams - * Maggie Q - * Bruce Greenwood - * Rick D. Wasserman - Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, * John DiMaggio - Hammerhead, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, * Olivia d'Abo - * Peter MacNicol - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Xander Berkeley - Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Quentin Flynn - * Danny Jacobs - * Rob Paulsen - * Lex Lang - Dr Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom, * Ron Perlman - * Logan Miller - Sam Alexander/Nova (II) * Wil Wheaton - * Diedrich Bader - * Tara Platt - * Bill Fagerbakke - * Peter Cullen - * Frank Welker - * Dan Gilvezen - Uncle Ben Parker * Susan Blu - * Gregg Berger - Ben Grimm/Thing, * Robert Englund - Nightmare * Jason Marsden - * Seth Green - * Rachael MacFarlane - * Anthony Padilla - * Ian Hecox - * Hynden Walch - * Jessica DiCicco - * Jess Harnell - Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, * Alan Tudky - * James Sie - Mandarin, * Susan Eisenberg - * Maria Canals-Barrera - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk * Zachary Levi - * Charlie Adler - * Erin Torpey - Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Richard McGonagle - * Quentin Flynn - * Jeremy Shada - * Joshua LeBar - Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom * Bruce Greenwood - Marc Spectre/Moon Knight * Anthony Ruivivar - Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Kim Mai Guest - Elektra Natchos/Elektra * Michael Dorn - * Zeno Robinson - Hobie Brown/Prowler * Vanessa Marshall - * Rachel Kimsey - * Loren Lester - Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Mark Hamill - Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, * Seth MacFarlane - * Neil Patrick Harris - * Rino Romero - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Donald Glover - Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man * Erin Loomis - Andros Stark/Iron Man 2099 * Jesse McCartney - * Danica McKellar - * Oded Fehr - * Udo Kier - * E. G. Daily - * Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, * Elizabeth Daily - Barbara Morse/Mockingbird * Nicole Oliver - * Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamade * Scott Adsit - Baymax * Damon Wayans, Jr. - Wasabi * Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon * Jamie Chung - GoGo Tomago * T. J. Miller - Fred/Fredzilla * Sean Astin - * Mae Whitman - * Max Mittelman - * Chris Cox - Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Laura Bailey - * Travis Willingham - * Roger Craig Smith - * Cindy Robinson - * Thomas F. Wilson - Max Dillon/Electro * Bryce Papenbrook - * Wallace Langham - * Cathy Cavadini - * Pamela Adlon - * Misty Lee - * Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth * Dante Basco - * Jack DeSena - * Ben Schwartz - * Daryl Sabara - * Tim Curry - * Finola Hughes - * Sumalee Motano - * Brent Sniper - * Phil Morris - * Billy West - * Kate Higgins - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, * Liza del Mundo - Lorna Dane/Polaris * Kimberly Brooks - * Jim Cummings - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter, * J. B. Blanc - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Stephen Stanton - Fred Dukes/Blob Crew * Stan Lee - Co-Executive Producer * Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director * Man of Action - Writers, Producers * Brian Tyler - Composer * Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer * Christopher Yost - Writer, Story Editor * Joshua Fine - Supervising Producer Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:X-Men Category:X-men Category:X-Force Category:Deadpool Category:Captain Marvel Category:Captain America Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ghost Rider Category:Moon Knight Category:Daredevil Category:Elektra Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-man Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Wolverine Category:Hercules Category:Hawkeye Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Black Cat Category:Doctor Strange Category:Dr Doom Category:Billy2009